The Doctor and the Universe
by Phrophetsam01
Summary: Clara Oswald was always a special girl. Her very existence was thanks to a leaf that saved her father's life. Some would say that this was mere coincidence. Others would say, a miracle. Perhaps this sequence of events was fated to happen? Or perhaps even made to happen by an unknown force? The will of the very Universe itself Rated T because there is some implied mature things
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

Chapter 1: A Visit

Clara Oswald was always a special girl. Her very existence was thanks to a leaf that saved her father's life.

Some would say that this was mere coincidence. Others would say, a miracle. Perhaps this sequence of events was fated to happen? Or perhaps even made to happen by an unknown force?

The will of the very Universe itself.

Clara POV

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I quickly turned off my alarm clock and got up. Today was a Wednesday and this meant that I would go traveling with the Doctor.

After a quick shower and dressing up I decided to wait in my living room for the sound of the TARDIS.

What I heard instead was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I went to open the door.

There was nobody there.

How odd I thought.

Suddenly my vision went white.

Line Break

I was floating.

I was floating in an endless sea of white.

And then I heard a voice.

"Clara Oswald"

I tried turning to find the source of the voice but I realized that it was inside my mind.

"Hello?" I said.

"You need not talk. You need only think to communicate with me Clara Oswald."

"Well Alright then" I thought in my head, "Who are you?"

"I am the Universe."

"Um what?" I thought.

"Well you know that infinite space in which Earth and every single planet resides in? That's me."

"I didn't know the universe had a sense of humor."

"Well I do"

"What do you want with me?"

" I need a vessel. One to enforce the rules of Space and Time."

"And you want me? I'm just a human."

" Oh you're much more than that. I made that leaf that fell on your father's face. I made sure your mother took a detour and ended up saving your father. I made sure that you would be born.

"You created me?"

"No. I made the circumstances of your birth happen and it was up to your parents to make you. A part of you though, is me. How do you think you survived jumping through the Doctor's time stream on Trenzalore? "

"A part of me is you?"

"Yes and that part is now awakening. You, Clara Oswald will have knowledge of the entirety of space and time in this universe. You will retain all your free will but there will be times where you must do the will of the Universe."

"Like what?"

"There are times wherein you must keep the flow of time normal and restore the web of time. Aside from that you will be immortal and omnipotent."

" So you're making me a god and all I have to do is sometimes fix things?"

"Yup. Aside from that you can do whatever you fancy. You now control all of space and time. You can even alter the web of time a bit if you so wish."

"Wow! Wait, am i going to retain my personality?"

"Of course. You're not going to change except for gaining omnipotence and all-powerfulness... Actually that changes you quite a bit doesn't it? Don't worry. You'll still be Clara."

"Thank you so much... Universe. You need to get a name so I can address you properly."

"I have no need of a name... Although I've always fancied the name Sam. Itms unisex too so you don't call me he or she. English needs more gender neutral pronouns."

"Well alright then Sam. It's been nice meeting you."

Suddenly Clara was back in her apartment.

A rush of info enters her mind.

She screams in pain as the entire universe enters her mind.

A human brain cannot handle such a thing so her brain changes. Now it is more capable of doing everything.

Clara opens her eyes slowly adjusting to the new speed of her brain.

She feels powerful.

The entire Universe is at her fingertips.

Then she hears the sound if the TARDIS.

'What will the Doctor say about the new me? Why don't I keep it a secret for a while.' Clara thinks.

The TARDIS materializes.

"Clara! Are you ready for a new adventure!" The bow tie wearing Timelord exclaims.

"Yes Doctor. I am."

As she steps onto he TARDIS she hears it exclaim in reverence to her new status.

The Doctor looks at the console weirdly and says " Old girl what are you doing? It's just Clara."

'Don't tell him. I'm going to see how long it takes for him to figure out something's different about me.'

The TARDIS makes a noise of affirmation and giggles a bit at how her thief could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Where are we going today Doctor?"

She already knew of course. She could see everything.

"Well I got some readings of Cybermen in Revolutionary France."

Clara smiled and said "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Geronimo!" The Doctor says as he pulls a lever.

As the TARDIS starts to dematerialize The doctor ponders about what he was feeling about Clara.

There was definitely something off about her.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Cyber-Trouble

**AN: Wow this is my first ever story so I wasn't thinking it would get many view but it's already got quite a few favorites! Thanks for your support guys!**

 **Chapter 2: Cyber-trouble**

The TARDIS materialized with it's familiar hope-bringing wheezing in Revolutionary France.

"Where and when are we Doctor?" She already knew but she just wanted to see how long it would take until he noticed.

"Paris in the August of 1790"

"You said something about Cybermen?"

" Yes. The TARDIS scanners found an abandoned cybermen ship underground that was recently re-activated. Now, we need to find someone who can point us to any disappearances."

Suddenly bullets started whizzing past them as they hid behind the TARDIS.

"Oh no the Old Girl's not gonna like that." the Doctor worried.

Armed revolutionaries retreated from the advancing French army who were doing their best to keep civilian casualties to a minimum.

Once the fighting stopped The Doctor and Clara saw someone who appeared to be wearing a French officer uniform and was commanding the soldiers to treat the wounded and to take stock of their losses.

"Hello there good sir! I am the Doctor and this is Clara" He said gesturing to Clara.

Clara said hello and did a curtsy. That's what they did in the 1700's right?

"I am sorry but I am busy. My troops are worried as several of them have disappeared suddenly. Morale is getting lower and I have no time to chat with civilians." The french officer said a bit rudely.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other and then he pulled out his psychic paper.

"We are investigators from the King himself. Military command is worried that losing a vital spot in Paris such as this because of a few disappearances may spell doom for the peace."

"Ah. I am very sorry for my earlier comment monsieur and madame. I am Lieutenant Napoleon Bonaparte."

Clara was giddy with excitement at having met the most famous french conquer in the world.

"That's ok Lieutenant. Now then are there any similarities between the the soldiers who disappeared?" Clara asked.

"Actually now that you say it that squad was the one with some of my best strategists."

"I see. The Cybermen must have needed a new cyber planner" He murmured the last part to himself.

"I can take you to the location in which the squad disappeared." He turned and beckoned them to follow him.

 **5 Minutes Later**

It was a small building that housed multiple people. It turned out these people were revolutionaries and the army took the house as theirs.

"Who else has been here?" The doctor asked while he started sonicing the house for clues.

"No one has been here since the disappearance."

The Doctor suddenly found a signal and it led him to a secret compartment leading underground.

"Ah these must lead to the catacombs"

Napoleon was surprised.

"I cannot believe that I did not inspect the house well enough to see that Monsieur"

Suddenly gunshots rang out.

Napoleon's second lieutenant ran through the door and said "Sir, revolutionaries took the 2nd regiment by surprise and ambushed the camp!"

"Take the platoon and reinforce them. Leave a squad to me though. We are going to investigate the disappearances and I need them at hand."

"Do you have a demolition squad? That would be most useful for what we are going to face." The Doctor advised.

"How do you know what we are going to face?"

"I have fought them before." was all the doctor said.

Napoleon dismissed his second in command and briefed the demo squad on what they were doing.

In the catacombs their only light was a strange glow which led to an immense cavern.

"You scared Clara?" The doctor asked worried.

"Nope!" Clara said happily.

Then they came up to the massive Cyber-ship.

"What the?" Napoleon exclaimed.

"It's a ship from beyond the stars. It belong to metal men and those metal men were the ones who took your men." The doctor explained, "Your men are probably dead but if we don't destroy this ship then all of France would be in danger"

Napoleon and his men were definitely astounded and quite a bit disbelieving but seeing the doctor and clara so calm led them to believe that this was true.

The Doctor pointed at several key points in the structure and told Napoleon to plant explosives and wait for Clara and him to return.

The Doctor and Clara ran climbed onboard.

Hacking into the terminal was easy for them and they discover that this was a sleeper ship and that it was meant to stay awake until hundreds more years.

"The digging of the catacombs probably woke them." The doctor hypothesized.

Suddenly he heard gunshots coming from outside the ship, as well as laser blasts.

The doctor an Clara ran outside to see Napoleon firing his pistol at Cybermen and doing no damage.

His men were dead around his feet but they could see that the explosives were set up.

"Lieutenant! Blow up the ship and let's run!" Clara exclaimed.

Napoleon didn't want to leave his men at first but realized that all of France was depending on this.

As the ship exploded they ran out of the catacombs and back into the little building they were on early.

They ran out in the nick of time as well as the building collapsed in on itself.

"Well that was quite the adventure!" Clara exclaimed.

"My men died honorable deaths. They died saving France!" Napoleon said.

"This must remain top secret Bonaparte."

"... Of course Doctor. My men will be unknown heroes then." Napoleon said sadly.

"No." Clara said attempting to comfort him "You will remember them. And you will honor them."

"Thank you Mademoiselle... for everything." He said kissing her on the hand.

Clara blushed.

The Doctor started seething but stopped.

'What am I doing? Why do I feel this way about Clara? I can't. It will turn out like Rose or Donna, or Martha. She's just human. I'll outlive her.' The Doctor sadly reflected.

Clara could sense the Doctor's sadness and decided that it was time to leave.

Suddenly a Cyberman climbed out of the ruins and started attacking them.

Seeing that conventional weapons were out of the question and that the Doctor couldn't stop it because the ship was already destroyed Clara decided to use her new powers.

The Cybermen started to disintegrate into gold dust until he was no more.

The Doctor looked at Clara in shock.

'How had she done that?'

Sensing the Doctor's need to ask questions she thanked Napoleon and teleported them into the TARDIS.

Napoleon blinked.

"HQ isn't going to believe it anyway so I might as well keep it quiet." He muttered.

 **In the TARDIS**

The doctor looked around and realized he was in the TARDIS.

"Clara! How in the world did you do that?!"

"Why don't you sonic me and find out for yourself Doctor?" She said winking.

The Doctor looked at her with disbelief. She was treating it like a game! The powers she displayed suggested that she was somehow given power over the vortex which allowed her control of space and time.

"Clara I have seen this before. We need to get the vortex energy out of you. I don't know how you came into contact with it but it's dangerous." He warned.

"Doctor it's nothing like that. I promise." She changed her tone because she sensed his worry. She knew about Rose of course. Bad Wolf was/is/will be a deity in her own right as she could manipulate the vortex energy and alter space and time. Her powers were nowhere near as powerful as Clara's though.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and soniced her.

"Incredible! The scans indicate that you're human but if you look closely your bran processing power is... limitless!" He said as he checked the screwdriver.

"Looking even closer there is a part of you that is- ah!" He was cut off as the sonic sparked and malfunctioned saying that it was unable to determine what that part of her is.

Clara started giggling.

"Doctor part of me is the Universe."

"What? The universe is a limitless space full of billions and billions of stars."

"The Universe has a will. It makes sure that things go the way that they do. My existence happened so that I would save you on Trenzalore. In order for me to survive the Will made a part of me into it."

"Now I'm an omnipotent being with control over all of Time and Space." She said smiling.

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"Well then I believe that the term Impossible Girl is definitely right for you." He said after a short pause.

"Doctor. I'm still Clara. Nothing's gonna change that. We're still going to go on adventures and we're going to keep having fun." She said looking reassuringly in his eyes.

The Doctor gave her his goofy smile that made her giggle.

"Well alright then! Let's go off!"

Clara laughed at the doctor cheerful demeanor.

'Perhaps now that she's immortal I can tell her my feelings...' The Doctor mused.

NEXT TIME:

The Doctor and Clara's relationship takes a turn. It's gonna be a slower chapter.


End file.
